Por qué?
by KaRiNe DemoN
Summary: Capitulo 6 arriba! Lo que todos esperaban... La cita entre nuestros dos tortolos
1. Una larga noche

Nunca había hecho un fic de Harry Potter, y menos un D/G, así es que espero q les guste. Gracias a Virginia W. de Malfoy quien paso conmigo muchas noches en vela creando esto.

Katty Kaio.

**Por qué?**

Capitulo 1: Una larga noche... 

Era una noche fría, se podría decir que iba a haber una tormenta por que se estaba empezando a nublar el cielo... Virginia o como todo el mundo la llamaba Ginny... estaba ensimismada, escribiendo sus pensamientos para ella misma...

_Por qué cuando te veo me sonrojo?_

_Por qué si te veo siento maripositas en él estomago?_

_Por qué me gustas tanto mi frió Dragón?_

_Por qué me tuve que enamorar de ti?_

_Por qué me tratas así, todos los insultos que me has _

_propinado tanto a mi como a toda mi familia y aun así te amo!_

_Quisiera tener todas las respuestas a mis preguntas, pero no _

_las tengo y me estoy empezando a volver loca a causa de eso..._

_Me encanta verte, me encanta oírte, me encantaría besarte y decirte que te amo._

_Todo el tiempo pienso en ti. Sueño contigo._

_Te lo juro empiezo a creer q algo me hiciste, algún filtro amoroso tal vez?  
Nunca había sentido algo así por nadie, solo por alguien, por... Harry... Harry Potter._

_Mi familia... que ira a pensara mi familia el día que se entere que estoy enamorada de ti?_

_Mi madre se va a sentir decepcionada de mi y Ron... el... el es su peor enemigo..._

Virginia se voltea y nota que esta amaneciendo, cierra un pequeño libro verde oscuro y decide vestirse para bajar a desayunar...

Como pude pasarme toda la noche pensando en el?

Parece que más de uno paso la noche en vela ensimismado en sus pensamientos...

_No lo entiendo como puedo estar enamorado de ella... ella es una Gryffindor y no solo eso es una Weasley... pero no ella no es solo eso... ella es Virginia._

_Y yo... Yo soy Draco Malfoy... un Slytherin, jamás caería bajo los encantos de una Gryffindor y menos una que es amiga de los sangre sucias... como Granger...o si... si podría dejarme caer por los encantos de Virginia?... _esa era la pregunta q mas lo perturbaba

_Qué diría mi padre... y Voldemort... ellos quieren que sea en un futuro un mortífago más._

_Pero es que ella es tan linda... su único defecto es ser una Weasley... mi pequeña flor pelirroja que daría por estar junto a ti ahora..._

_Pero por dios que estoy pensando esto NUNCA va a poder ser... _se reprimió Draco mentalmente

_Mejor me visto y bajo a desayunar ya para despejarme un poco y tomar aire fresco..._

Donde deje esa maldita túnica...

Virginia va bajando las escaleras y trae entre sus brazos un pequeño libro color verde oscuro casi negro.

Espero no verlo hoy, siempre que lo veo me pongo más roja de lo normal y no quiero que lo note... murmuraba Ginny para sus adentros

Draco viene subiendo de las mazmorras, trae con el un libro entre sus brazos, negro, viene pensando en ella, en su Ginny.

Van a entrar al gran comedor... El viene subiendo... ella no se fija... el menos... como fijarse si tanto uno como el otro viene pensando en sus seres amados...

Se tropiezan... y los libros caen del lado contrario... sus corazones empiezan a latir a mil por hora... un silencio mortal se apodera de la escena...

Nadie lo nota, pues es de madrugada y los domingo se levantan casi todos tarde... en eso...

Por que no te fijas Weasley...

Cállate Malfoy... el que no se fija eres TU... necesitas lentes para caminar verdad?

Draco apretaba sus puños fuertemente contra su túnica... realmente estaba dolido... es la primera vez que lo había insultado de esa manera el amor de su vida así y ahora ella... ella... solo lo miraba fijamente... le dolía todo... su orgullo... su cuerpo... pero mas que nada su corazón...

No podía seguir hay...

Como pudo Draco se levanto y agarro su libro que estaba a un lado de Virginia y entro al gran comedor sin voltear a verla...

Ginny se quedo ahí tirada en el suelo pensando si entrar o regresar a su habitación... Opto por la primera no le daría el gusto a Draco Malfoy de dejar ver que aquello realmente le dolió haberlo insultado...

Tomo su libro y entro al gran comedor y se sentó como siempre al fondo de la mesa de Gryffindor...

CONTINUARA!

Bueno pues espero que les aya gustado el primer capitulo de "Por qué?" prometo que antes de que termine la semana ya tienen el capitulo 2.

Por ahora me despido.

Un beso... y no se les olvide dejar sus comentarios...


	2. Sueños y caricas

**Por qué?**

Katty Kaio

**Capitulo 2: Sueños y caricias.**

- Buenos días Virginia!

Ginny se sobresalto, pues casi nadie la llamaba Virginia.

- Hola Colin, buenos días. Qué haces levantado tan temprano?

- Tengo que terminar unos deberes que son para mañana. Lo dijo más obligado que por gusto. Por que a nadie y menos a un Gryffindor le agradaría estar en el castillo una mañana de domingo tan hermosa como esa.

-No quieres qué te ayude, Colin? Virginia quería olvidarse de su "agradable" encuentro con Draco y que mejor que ayudando a su mejor amigo, para que después pudieran salir a dar un paseo por el jardín del castillo.

- Ginny son de Historia de la Magia, tu decides? Mientras ponía una cara de... "por favor ayúdame que no se nada te lo ruego"

Era bien sabido por todo Hogwarts que el profesor Binns era y sera el profesor más aburrido que hay pasado por Hogwarts; o ustedes qué piensan de Hogwarts o de todo el Mundo Mágico?

Pero con todo y todo Ginny le dijo.

- Claro Colin, para que son las amigas.

Virginia y Colin pasaron el resto de la mañana en la biblioteca, pero antes pasaron a la torre de Gryffindor a recoger las cosas de Colin y algo de Ginny.

- Colin, ya son las 2. Bajamos al comedor?

Draco iba bajando las escaleras que estaban a lado del despacho de McGonagall, esta lo había citado hay para informarle que el primer partido de la temporada iba a ser en 2 sábados. Y (quien sabe por) que iba a ser Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

- Maldito seas Potter. Maldito. por que siempre tiene que ser Gryffindor vs. Slytherin el primer partido de la temporada?

- Pero esta vez si te voy a ganar Potter.

Con sus pensamientos andaba cuando se topo con Ron y Hermione.

- Pero si es el pobretón de Weasley y su novia la sangre sucia de Granger... si las palabras se pudieran arrastrar más que estas Draco las usaría se los aseguro.

- Cállate Malfoy a lo menos yo si tengo amigos no que tu siempre andas con tus gorilotas y por cierto donde están?

Ya le iba a soltar una maldición cuando Virginia y Colin venían corriendo escaleras abajo para evitar que su hermano terminara en la enfermería por un buen tiempo. Se interpuso entre ellos y le dijo a su hermano.

- Ron, espérate no le hagas nada... no le pegues!. le grito Ginny. Virginia ni siquiera pensó si lo hacia por su hermano o por Draco. Ron y Draco se quedaron en shock al igual que Hermione. Ginny Weasley defendiendo a un Malfoy? Acaso se habrá vuelto loca?.

A Draco le iba a doler más que a nadie lo que iba a hacer a continuación pero estaba en juego su apellido. El era y será un Malfoy.

- Ahora necesitas de tu hermana Weasley. Qué ni defenderte solo puedes?.

Virginia como estaba enfrente de Ron estaba a unos pasos de la cara de Draco y se empezó a poner colorada mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Draco pensó: "Pero que linda se ve Virginia cuando se sonroja así"

"Que hermosos ojos tienes Draco parecen como si fueran de plata"

En sus pensamientos estaban cuando de la nada salió un grito.

- Malfoy aléjate de Ginny en este instante o no respondo! El niño que sobrevivió para contarla venia corriendo escaleras arriba. Estaba preocupado por que sus amigos no bajaban al comedor y se encontró con Malfoy a pocos pasos de Ginny.

A Virginia le gustaba que Harry la defendiera, pero en esos momentos deseaba más que nunca que tanto el, su hermano y Hermione desaparecieran, para poder estar a solas con su dragón y así poder admirar esos hermosos ojos que la cautivaban tanto.

- Yo no le eh hecho nada a la hermana del imbecil de Weasley! Y prepárate Potter por que dentro de 15 días es el primer partido Slytherin vs. Gryffindor!

- El que debería prepararse eres tu Malfoy en los 5 años que llevo aquí no eh visto nunca que logres atrapar ni una mosca con esa escoba que tu tienes! Y que yo sepa es Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

Ok, Malfoy estaba enojado, realmente enojado apunto de echársele encima a Harry pero por una vez en la vida Snape impidió que le pasara algo a Potter.

- Malfoy a mi oficina AHORA! No estaba jugando, quería que fuera ahora a su oficina pero por qué? Por qué el y no Potter? Por qué no castigo a Potter?

- Te salvo la campana Potter, pero yo que tu me ando con cuidado por que no correrás con tanta suerte para la próxima.

Por qué lo hizo quien sabe ni Malfoy lo sabe pero poso su mano en la delicada mejilla de Ginny y le dijo...

- Virginia, te recomiendo que no defiendas a la gente que no vale la pena o perderás tu importancia y te volverás como ellos.

Todo lo dijo con una voz tan dulce que tanto Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny entraron en shock mientras que la ultima se ponía aun más colorada. Eso se puede?

Antes de que Ronald Weasley pudiera decirle algo a Draco Malfoy este ya se había marchado con rumbo a las mazmorras.

- Qué se trae ese imbecil de Malfoy contigo Virginia Weasley! Esto lo va a saber mi madre Ginny, te lo advierto!

A punto de grito Ginny se dirigió a su hermano y le dijo... más bien le grito.

-Conmigo nada Ronald Weasley y déjame en paz que ya estoy grandecita como para tener nana no crees?

Y tu Harry no necesito que me defiendas ni que fueras mi madre!

Ok, Ginny estaba enojada. y ella enojada era peor que su madre.

La única persona que no se metió en todo este pleito fue Colin Creevy, pues aunque estimaba mucho a Ginny y admiraba a los otros 3 Gryffindors le tenia muchísimo miedo a Draco Malfoy. Este titubeando le dice a Ginny.

- Gi...Gin...Ginny.

Ginny todavía enojada voltea y le grita al pobre de Colin que nada le hizo.

- QUE!

- Podemos... puedo... irme... yo... ya... al... comedor. Colin temblaba más que una gelatina. Nunca había visto a su mejor amiga tan enojada.

Entonces Ginny le grita a Colin mientras lo jala de la túnica

- VAMONOS!

Este mejor ni rechisto por temor a que Virginia se fuera a desquitar con el.

En otro lugar medio alejado al primero.

- Por qué me has gritado en frente de esa bola de estúpidos Gryffindors Severus?

Recuerden que Snape y Draco son muy amigos.

- Draco, acabo de estar con McGonagall, me dijo que te mando llamar para avisarte sobre el primer partido de la temporada, recuerda que tu eres el capitán de Slytherin! Pero cambiando un poco el tema qué es esto, lo iba a abrir pero decide mejor esperar a que me dijeras que era.

Entonces como por arte de magia apareció un pequeño librito en la mano de Snape que puso a temblar a Draco.

A Draco se le olvido en el despacho de McGonagall, pues este salió tan enojado por lo del partido que no recordó que entro al despacho con un libro y salió sin nada.

Snape volvió a repetir... Draco qué es esto?

En la memoria de Draco.

Después de que Draco termino de desayunar iba a ir detrás de el invernadero # 2 donde hay flores muy bonitas y a donde seguía a Ginny con mucho cuidado de que esta no lo viera. Quería averiguar cual era la flor que mas le gustaba a Virginia.

Pero antes de lograr llegar a la puerta de salida, McGonagall lo llamo y le dijo que fuera a su oficina. Draco siguió a McGonagall hasta su oficina, sin decir nada.

Esta le informo sobre el primer partido de la temporada y le dijo que el mas que nadie tenia que jugar LIMPIO pues el era el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin.

Cuando va saliendo del despacho de McGonagall se encuentra con Ron y Hermione o como el los llama el pobretón de Weasley y la sangre sucia Granger.

Y para colmo cuando estaba a punto de soltarle una maldición al imbecil de Weasley tubo que llegar su querida flor pelirroja. Pero un momento acababa de recordar... lo que había hecho... su mano... Virginia... en... su mejilla.

- Draco me oyes?. Snape ya estaba a punto de darle un zape en la cabeza pero este logro salir de sus pensamientos antes.

- Severus, no lo vas a abrir verdad?

Severus lo medito un momento...

- Draco, somos amigos, me creerías capaz?

- Claro que somos amigos y por eso no lo vas a abrir verdad?... tenia miedo de que fuese a abrirlo y se enterara que había en ese pequeño libro verde.

- Que bueno que piensas así Draco, por que no lo pienso abrir. Ten

- Gracias Profesor Snape, antes de irme le puedo pedir un favor?

- Si esta dentro de lo permitido si... Qué es?

- Puedes conseguirme una flor... se llama Boca de Dragón.

- Boca de Dragón? Draco a quien quieres envenenar ahora?. Sabes perfectamente que si se toma en infusiones lo bastante concentradas se pueden morir?.

- Si lo se, pero no me mentiras que su aroma es hermoso.

- En eso tienes razón... si me prometes que no envenenaras a nadie te doy una?.

- Se lo prometo profesor.

El profesor de pociones entro a la parte de atrás de su despacho donde guardaba las plantas o flores más peligrosas.

15 minutos después Draco Malfoy salía del despacho con un libro verde en la mano y en la otra una pequeña cajita de madera.

Virginia?... Colin le tenia igual o más miedo que a Malfoy en esos momentos a su mejor amiga.

- Qué pasa Colin?... Ginny ya estaba mucho más tranquila. Pues cuando termino de decir su nombre le dedico una linda sonrisa a manera de disculpa por lo que había pasado tiempo atrás.

- Quieres salir después de almorzar a caminar junto al lago. Es que esta muy bonito el día como para desperdiciarlo no crees?

- Claro, Colin. Sirve que pasamos al invernadero ok?

Aunque al principio Colin puso cara de no otra vez, le dijo a su amiga que si. Y después de el almuerzo fueron a pasear por todos los terrenos "permitidos" de Hogwarts.

Es mi imaginación Ron o tu hermana casi te mata con esa fulminante mirada que te dedico?

- Hermione, no deberías preguntarle eso al pobre, mira como esta.

- Harry, no me importa, total lo mismo te hizo a ti que a mi, así es que estamos igual no?.

SANGRE SUCIA. Draco estaba por entrar a la Sala Común de Slytherin cuando la odiosa de Parkinson hizo acto de presencia.

- Este, Draco.

- Y ahora que quieres Parkinson!

- Solo quería, bueno quiero preguntarte por que te mando llamar McGonagall?

- A eso... para decirme que dentro de 2 fines de semana vamos a jugar nuestro primer partido de la temporada.

- Y contra quien vamos a jugar ahora?... esto más lo decía para retorcerle el hígado a Draco que pasa saber.

- CONTRA GRYFFINDOR PARKINSON! YA LO SABES! NO SE POR QUE SIEMPRE TIENES QUE HACER PREGUNTAS TAN ESTUPIDAS!

- Ok, ok, mejor me voy antes de que me mates.

Draco termino de entrar a su Sala Común y decidió ir a dejar su preciado tesoro y el libro que traía.

La noche se apodero de todo Hogwarts y ya no paso nada digno de contarse exceptuando esto.

En una cama que estaba junto a la ventana de la torre de las chicas de la torre de Gryffindor se encontraba una pequeña (bueno ya ni tan pequeña) pelirroja sollozando por la manera en su hermano la había tratado.

- Eres un tonto Ronald Weasley... el momento más feliz de mi vida lo tenias que arruinar!

Ginny lloraba como nunca lo había hecho en su vida y nadie la oía pues había puesto un hechizo sobre su cama para que nadie la molestara con preguntas. Eran como las 12 de la noche ya.

- Espero que algún día pueda probar tu boca lindo dragón... y diciendo esto se fue a dormir.

En un lugar un poco alejado al primero un joven rubio de escasos 15 años admiraba una flor rosa, parecía una campana acostada... esa era la boca de dragón.

Viéndola se quedo dormido... claro la flor estaba en su tocador.

Y casualmente nuestros jóvenes enamorados soñaron uno con Virginia Weasley y la otra con Draco Malfoy.

CONTINUARA!

OK, les prometo que el tercer capitulo llegara pronto, solo dejen que me den mi compu y ya. Reviews por fas que me hacen sentir bien.

Preguntas:

Ron le dirá a su madre lo que paso? Virginia descubrirá que tiene un libro que no es de la biblioteca ni de ella? Draco conquistara a su pequeña pelirroja? Colin sacara 10 en su tarea? Algún día el profesor Binns se dará cuenta que esta muerto?

Todo esto y más en:

Las lechuzas de nadie y el amor de alguien..

Bueno pues espero que les aya gustado este capitulo.

Sin mas por el momento.

Un beso. y no se les olvide dejar sus comentarios, preguntas o sugerencias.. O mándenme un mail.


	3. Las lechuzas de nadie y el amor de algui...

**Por qué?  
**

**  
**

Katty Kaio

**Capitulo 3: Las lechuzas de nadie y el amor de alguien...**

Virginia fue despertada por un suave _toc-toc_ que provenía de la ventana de la habitación de Gryffindor, este era creado por una pequeña lechuza color gris...

De quién será esta vez?... Ginny se preguntaba esto un poco asustada, por lo que le había dicho Ron el otro día... y por que ya eran varias las veces que recibía correo en su habitación fuese la hora q fuese...

A veces decían... "que guapa estas hoy" o tu "sonrisa es encantadora"... pero nunca iban firmados y siempre usaba lechuzas del colegio...

Con todo y sus preguntas Virginia se dirigió hasta el alféizar de la ventana para dejar pasar a la lechuza del día de hoy. Esta era pequeña como _Pig_, pero era color gris claro... La pequeña lechuza entro y dejo caer en su cama un pequeño pergamino enrollado, que traía atado con hilo plateado una como tarjetita...

La lechuza salió por donde entro y Ginny se sentó en una de las orillas de su cama adoselada; respiro aliviada pues no era ni un _howler_ ni nada por el estilo de parte de su madre... era otra carta de su admirador secreto...

Lentamente tomo la tarjetita y vio q decía:

_Virginia por favor_

_Perdóname_

Quién será... quién es el que me manda todas estas cartas?... A continuación Ginny desenrollo el pergamino y casi se cae de la cama por la impresión... ¡¡¡ Era ella , oliendo una flor de dragón y de fondo estaba el invernadero...

Alguien me siguió ayer en la tarde y me dibujo... murmuraba Ginny.

Con todo y su pequeña sorpresa se vistió y bajo a desayunar, pues hoy iba a ser un día muy largo...

En una mazmorra de un castillo llamado _"Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería"_, un joven de no más de 16 años estaba ensimismado con sus pensamientos...

_Hay canciones tan hermosas como tu, que me encantaría cantarte al oído, te aseguro que describirían cuanto te amo..._ _Por qué eres tan hermosa, Por qué tienes ese cabello tan vivo, Por qué tienes que ser como eres?..._

Draco Malfoy estaba en clase doble de pociones con los Gryffindor.

_Un día, fui al mundo muggle con mi padre, a ver los terrenos que acababa de comprar días antes el; bajamos del BMW de mi padre y del otro lado de la acera había una canción a todo volumen en una tienda donde venden discos muggles, aunque mi padre no quiso fui a ver y era de un grupo llamado "Hombres G", la canción se llamaba "Te quiero", si pudiera en estos momentos te la cantaría al oído mi pequeña flor pelirroja..._

Draco ya se estaba imaginado lo que haría después de la clase de pociones cuando una explosión lo saco de sus pensamientos muy violentamente...

Eres un inútil Neville Longbottom, que no puedes hacer nada bien, gruñía Severus Snape el profesor de pociones de Hogwarts y jefe de la casa de Slytherin.

Draco, como ya estaba acostumbrado a estos accidentes se volteo hacia la pared y se puso a dibujar...

Los minutos pasaban lentamente y Virginia Weasley estaba que se moría del aburrimiento, estaba en clase de Historia de la Magia, con el interesantísimo y simpático profesor Binns. En eso y sin querer Ginny bostezo peor que un oso en plena hibernación...

Antes de que Virginia pudiera disculparse el profesor Binns dijo: "Como les iba diciendo en 1453..." esto lo dijo mas gruñendo que hablando.

_Por dios esto ya no puede ser más aburrido o si?..._ pensaba Virginia.

Y decidida a no quedarse dormida empezó a escribir en un pergamino que tenia afuera encima del pupitre...

_Por qué me miras así, A qué quieres jugar conmigo, chico guapo, Creo que solo soy un juego para ti, me ves haces que me sonroje y luego me ignoras, quién te has creído?_

Muchos Gryffindors estaban a punto de dormirse, ya ni los Ravenclaws le hacían caso a Binns.  
Pero lo tan esperado llego... _RING... RING_...

No le dejaron decir nada al profesor Binns cuando ya todos se habían ido dejando sobre sus pupitres sus respectivas tareas.

Ginny?- Dijo Colin tratando de no bostezar por octava vez en menos de un minuto...

Eh... Ginny si que se venia durmiendo... la clase de Binns es de los más aburrida, que no se a dado cuanta que esta muerto!...

Ginny no sueñes, seria un milagro, pero en fin; ahorita tenemos hora libre verdad?

Si Colin, por qué?

Por que ya no aguanto más, me largo!... voy a dormir, te veo al rato en el comedor.

Ok, yo voy a dar una vuelta por hay.

Draco ya estaba hasta el carajo, Snape no dejaba de hablar y por culpa de los Gryffindors iban a tener 30 min. más de clase, en los cuales Snape les "hablaría" sobre las pociones más difíciles que existían en el mundo.

El wolfsbane es una poción que calma los instintos asesinos en los hombres-lobo cuando estos están transformados, su realización es muy difícil, para hacerla se necesita de... Y así Snape siguió hablando por otros 5 min. más.

Mientras Draco dibujaba un hermoso dragón color verde con ojos como la plata.

Para hacer una poción multijugos se necesitan:

30 gramos de crisopos,

2/4 de taza de sanguijuelas,

una _descurainia sophia_,

3 centinodias,

100 gramos de cuerno de bicornio y

3 tiras de 20 x 40 cm de piel de serpiente arbórea africana.

También algo de en quien se van a convertir, esto puede ser un cabello, una uña, todo menos sangre... por que arruinarían la poción... ¡¡¡ESTAN ESCRIBIENDO! Dijo gritando repentinamente.

Todos los Gryffindors y Slytherins se pusieron a escribir cuando oyeron aquel grito menos uno... Draco Malfoy.

Draco sabia que Snape no le iba a preguntar y si le preguntaba de seguro seria una muy fácil y en vez de escribir recetas de pociones ahora escribía algo bastante diferente.

Lugar el gran comedor; a la hora de la comida.

Aunque a la hora de la comida casi nunca llega correo, hoy hubo una excepción. Una pelirroja de 5 año recibió una carta.

_Hola Virginia!_

_Sabes te ves más hermosa cuando te enojas...  
Tu sonrisa me encanta..._

_Tu cabello parece fuego que se funde en mi mirada..._

_Tus labios quisiera tocar..._

_Toda tu me encantas..._

_Solo que tu indiferencia me mata..._

_D.M._

Lo que nunca, su anónimo ya no era anónimo, pues ahora iba firmado. Lo que más le encanto a Ginny era lo que traía dibujado el pergamino de fondo, era un dragón... un dragón color verde... con ojos como la plata.

Esto debe ser una broma, dudo mucho que sea la persona que yo creo, el nunca se atrevería a fijarse en mi... yo solo soy una simple y corriente Weasley.

Aunque Virginia pensaba que era una broma, tal vez de Colin, pues el era la única persona que sabia su secreto, decidió escribirle una respuesta.

Saco de su mochila un pedazo de pergamino, un tintero color azul y su pluma favorita, que por cierto estaba bastante gastada, por algo era su favorita.

_No se si seas tu...  
Si eres tu tal vez no lo comprendas al principio...  
Pero tu a mi me encantas...  
Solo que tu egocentrismo me mata!..._

_Virginia Weasley_

Mañana por la mañana la envió, ahora tengo que ir a Clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Las horas pasaron y llego la hora de irse a sus respectivas salas comunes a descansar.

Nos encontramos en una cama adoselada roja que esta junto a la ventana de la torre norte de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, pero al mismo tiempo en el cuarto de un joven de 16 años. (N/A: Espero se den cuenta quien es el q habla en cada párrafo)

Creí que nunca acabaría esa odiosa clase, que nunca se detiene a pensar que somos humanos y no maquinas, los últimos 30 min. fueron los peores, solo hablaba y hablaba y no se callaba. Que no sabe que después de 1 hora su clase ya es insoportable!

Me moría de la flojera solo faltaba que bostezara!

Ese profesor ni muerto deja de ser como es!

Y lo que me faltaba la próxima clase es mañana!

Lo bueno es que todo termino y ya estoy aquí.

Lo bueno es que estoy ya descansando.

Lo que más me encanto fue la cena, estuvo genial, había pastel de chocolate! con todo lo que me gusta.

A pesar de todo la cena me alegro un poco, había pastel de chocolate! Con lo que lo adoro.

De un momento a otro nuestros dos personajes buscaban algo en un mueble que tenían a lado de sus respectivas camas...

- Alohomora... dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Virginia Weasley!

- Draco Malfoy!

CONTINUARA!

OK, les prometo que el cuarto capitulo no tardara tanto. Reviews por fas que me hacen sentir bien.  
Les prometo que el próximo será mucho más largo que este, solo denme chance y no me pregunten cada ves q me ven, eso va por ustedes dos, si ustedes, las que se preguntan.

Preguntas:

Por que gritaron nuestros personajes?  
Alguien me puede explicar mi tarea de mate... : )

Todo lo que soñaste en el capitulo 4:

V.W. ! D.M. !

Bueno pues espero que les aya encantado este capitulo pues me consto mucho..

Sin mas por el momento.

Un beso. y no se les olvide dejar sus comentarios, preguntas o sugerencias.. O mándenme un mail.


	4. Virginia Weasley! Draco Malfoy! o la pri...

**Por qué?  
**

**  
**

Katty Kaio

**Capitulo 4: Virginia Weasley! Draco Malfoy! o la primer cara de una moneda. **

Nos quedamos en que estábamos ubicados en una de las torres de Gryffindor y en una mazmorra recuerdan?

Draco estaba recordando su horrible día y Ginny también...

Ambos comentan para sus adentros que la cena estuvo deliciosa en especial el postre que había sido pastel de chocolate, sus favorito.

Recuerdan?

Si no recuerdan háganme el favor de ir al capitulo 3 y reléanlo y cuando terminen regresan oki?

Quieren que les diga ahora por que gritaron Draco y Virginia?

Ok, ok, no me griten ya oí, que siga escribiendo...

Un Beso.

Katty.

P.D.1. Alguien sabe donde demonios queda OASISAMERICA?

El 5 de mayo es mi examen de historia y no se donde esta!

P.D.2. Crookshanks a muerto! Temed enemigos del heredero! A no esa es otra historia U

-DRACO MALFOY! grito Virginia

y al mismo tiempo pero medio lejos (ósea es lejos o no?- Siruis; cállate Padfoot y deja que continué!- Katty)

VIRGINIA WEASLEY! Grito Draco Malfoy

5 minutos antes

Draco y Virginia estaban buscando sus respectivos diarios para... pues para lo que son no, escribir.

Lo curioso es que no lograban abrirlos pues las llaves no daban.

Maldita cosa muggle, seguro hoy que se me cayo se daño el maldito broche, estúpida cosa muggle!

Entonces fue cuando decidieron usar el utilísimo hechizo ALOHOMORA!

Dios santísimo es el diario de Virginia! Pero cómo?... Esto debe ser una pesadilla!  
Draco todavía no acababa de salir de shock cuando ya se encontraba tirando cosas de su mesita de noche...

-Hay, hay no, ayer, ayer, ella y yo, en el desayuno, ESTO ES UNA PESADILLA! (empezaba a gritar mi novio Draco, si mío, algún problema?) Pero, pero, si yo tengo el diario de Ginny, el mío lo tiene... (un silencio de esos que matan se apodero de la habitación del joven Malfoy)

De pronto Draco Malfoy estallo y grito... VIRGINIA WEASLEY TIENE MI DIARIO!

- Tengo que hacer algo, si ella se llegara a enterar que estoy enamorado de ella desde el 3 curso, sería mi perdición, mi reputación quedaría en juego, el apellido Malfoy, mi padre me mataría...

Draco volvió a aventar cosas por todo su cuarto por medio de su varita, el se sentía impotente, no sabía que hacer, como actuar, a quien le podría contar lo que le estaba pasando, su madre... ella le regalo el diario cuando entro el al 2 curso en Hogwarts, el por que, lo comprendió mucho tiempo después, ella era única, era su madre y la quería mucho, siempre lo había defendido de su padre y así se había librado de muchos golpes. Su padre se la pasaba maltratándolo tanto física como psicológicamente. Lucius quería que el fuera un mortifágo como el, pero Draco se oponía rotundamente lo que hacia que el se le fuera a golpes a su hijo a veces. Bien dice el dicho candil de la calle, oscuridad de tu casa.

Después de estar casi por una hora aventando y pensando que hacer, Draco volteo la mirada y lo vio... ahí en su cama, abierto, con el nombre de ella, en eso se le cruzo una loca idea por su cabeza.

Y si lo leo, tal vez ella también me ama y yo ni enterado. Pero eso seria violar la privacidad de Virginia, que tal si se entera y me termina odiando?...No, no lo voy a leer. Dijo Draco muy decididamente (cuanto le ira a durar su curiosidad?)

Que hago! Lo leo y averiguo sobre mi Ginny o se lo devuelvo vía lechuza y aquí no a pasado nada?

Draco no sabia que hacer... Respetar o no la intimidad de su pequeña y delicada pelirroja flor?

Después de mucho meditarlo decidió que lo mejor seria meter el diario a uno de los cajones de su buró e irse a dormir. Se dirigió a su cama adoselada y con la varita apago la luz de su habitación, se quito las pantumflas y se metió a la cama.

Me rindo! No puedo dormir. Tengo que ver que contiene ese maldito diario!

Salió de su cama con rumbo decidido, abrió el buró, saco el diario y luego tomo rumbo a una pequeña mesita que estaba ubicada en el centro de su habitación.

Y por fin lo abrió y comenzó a leer... que no se encontraría el pobre de Draco.

Hola Katty! (así le llamaba a su diario)

Sabes sigo sintiendo algo por Harry. Todo el año pasado me la pase pensando en el. Cuando atacaron a Ron casi me da un doble infarto, uno por Ronnie y otro por Harry.

Las clases se me comienzan a hacer difíciles, y mas por culpa del odioso de Snape, empiezo a creer que nos tiene tirria a todos los Weasley´s. Con decirte que hoy el miserable me grito COMADREJA! en frente de todo el salon!

Ginny

Noviembre

2° Curso

Potter como te odio! Tienes el amor de Virginia en las narices y no te has dado cuenta.

Le dio vuelta a las hojas y siguió leyendo.

Hola Katty!

Te cuento hoy es 27 de diciembre, si lo se hace más de un mes que no te escribo pero es que han pasado muchas cosas.

Primero, recuerdas lo de Siruis Black, es el padrino de Harry! Pobre Harry cuando se entere que Black mato a sus padres va a querer morirse.

Sabes desde hace unos días siento que alguien me vigila, eh de estar volviéndome loca de seguro. Bueno pero no te eh contado lo mejor en Navidad mis hermanos (Fred y George) me regalaron una bolsa llena de dulces de Honey Dunks, Hermione me regalo un libro titulado "Navidad en las montañas" es un autor muggle. Ron y Harry me regalaron una túnica color azul celeste que en los bordes tiene como peluche blanco esta muy bonita y hasta les di un beso y les dije que la iba a cuidar mucho.

Bueno me tengo que ir.

Besos

Virginia

Diciembre.

Desgraciado, le dio un beso y ni así se da cuenta que ella lo ama! Mejor sigo leyendo antes de que destruya esta cosa.

Draco le dio la vuelta a varias hojas que contenían dibujos muy bonitos de snitch´s, árboles, flores, y personas de Hogwarts (Dumbledore, Hangrid, Sprout, McGonagall, etc...)

Hola Katty!

Adivina hoy es 14 de febrero!

Sabes sigo sintiendo que alguien me observa, como me gustaria que fuera mi pequeño Draco. Me estoy volviendo loca, el nunca se fijaría en mi. En fin no echemos a perder este hermosísimo día.

Después del desayuno iba a dirigirme a la sala común y vi que Draco Malfoy me estaba mirando a mi!

Mi sueño se hizo realidad!

Luego de eso, Hermione me dio mi regalo de 14 de febrero, era el ultimo disco de Hombres G, mi grupo muggle favorito!

Harry y Ron me regalaron dulces, y mis hermanos me regalaron un vestido color rosa medio cortito, dicen que se me ve muy bien : )

Katty me tengo que ir, por que mañana hay escuela.

Besos

Virginia

14 de Febrero

Curso 2

Draco leia atonito. Ella lo queria, o a lo menos eso entendio.

Sigui leyendo estaba muy feliz.

Hola Katty!

Me estoy volviendo loca, lo juro. Es que no lo puedo creer. Hoy cuando iba pasando uno de los corredores que conduce a las mazmorras, me cruce con Draco y en ves de echarme bronca me mando un beso y me guiño el ojo!

Es tan guapo, tiene unos ojos tan hermosos. Ya casi no siento nada por Potter. Eso es bueno, lo único malo es que ahora estoy enamorada de un Slytherin, hijo de mortifágos.

Yo se mejor que nadie, que nunca se fijaría en mi este rubio, pero es tan lindo...

No se como no me fije antes en el.

Virginia

Marzo

2 Curso

Y así nuestro joven Malfoy siguió leyendo el diario hasta muy entrada la mañana, pero no bajo a desayunar hasta no terminar de leerlo.

Solo que cuando dieron las 6 de la mañana algo un poco inusual paso...

"Albus:

Necesito tu ayuda, ella esta en peligro, yo estoy en peligro.

Voldemort la busca, la quiere muerta, ella es una de los cuatro.

Comunicate urgentemente, ya sabes como y a que hora.

Tenemos que sacarla pronto de ahí.

Atte.

Cossette"

CONTINUARA!

Hola, como han estado?  
Pues aquí esta por fin el capitulo 4, solo quiero decirles gracias por esperarme, cada día es más difícil escribir esta historia y no por que no tenga ideas sino por que mi hermana no me quiere dejar la computadora más tiempo.

Preguntas:

Draco le declarara su amor a Ginny?

Qué significa esa carta?

Todo esto y más en:

El capitulo 5:

Virginia Weasley! Draco Malfoy! o la otra cara de la moneda.

Mil besos.

Katty Kaio.

Espero que el 5 salga más rápido : )


	5. Virginia Weasley! Draco Malfoy! parte 2 ...

Antes que nada pido disculpas. Ahora si me tarde un buen, pero no es mi culpa. Diversas causas impidieron que subiera antes el capitulo. A todas aquellas que quieran saber que me paso me dicen en su review.

Bueno ahora vamos a cambiar de tema.  
Estamos aquí reunidos hoy queridos pottermaniacos para saber que paso con nuestros queridos Draco y Virginia. Verdad que si?...  
Si tu respuesta es no, entonces QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ!

Empecemos...Nos quedamos en lo más interesante del fic verdad?

**Por qué?  
**

**  
**

Katty Kaio

**Capitulo 5: La otra cara de una moneda. **

PUM! (así como en las pelis donde un objeto va cayendo en cámara lenta y al tocar el piso hace un sonoro estruendo)

Un libro sale volando (volando no exactamente, se cae suena mejor ) de las manos de una joven pelirroja bastante conocida por nosotros.

Por dios es de Draco! (pues que quieras, que fuera de Katty?... Sirius cállate y deja que Katty continué!... Moony no te metas!... CÁLLENSE LOS DOS Y DEJE QUE CONTINUE!)

Pero... pero... que hace aquí esto! (arruinando tu existencia?... Padfoot otra vez, le voy a decir al medimago que te vacune eh!... ¬¬)

Debe ser una alucinación mía, es imposible que yo tenga el diario de Malfoy (si bien que te gusta y todavía lo llamas Malfoy... Ahora tu Moony!... Perdón Katty ) no puede ser... pero... y... si... el...suyo... aquí... mío... con el! (grito de peli de terror donde encuentra la protagonista al novio todo descuartizado en su cama que linda soy verdad... PD. Para aquellos que no se han dado cuenta Katty esta loca... SIRIUS BLACK TE LO ADVIERTO OTRA DE ESTAS Y MAÑANA APARECERAS CASTRADO...¬¬ )

Lentamente Virginia se fue acercando al diario y lo tomo. Se sentía tan pesado, pero a la vez tan ligero. Como si fuese a explotar, Ginny lo abrió leeeeennnnnntttttttaaaaaammmmmmeeeeeennnnnnnnttttttttteee, lo abrió en la primera pagina...

Propiedad de Draco Malfoy...

Al desgraciado (a) que se atreva a tomar MI diario y peor a un que se atreva a leerlo le voy a echar un Avada Kedabra a el y a toda su maldita familia, se lo advierto, recuerden de quien soy hijo.

P.D. Que tengan un bonito día .

Ok Virginia, cálmate, el nunca lo sabrá, es más, mañana se lo mandas por lechuza y asunto arreglado.

Conciencia a Ginny...

- Muy bien Virginia, eso esta bien...

- Gracias verdad que soy muy inteligente?

Este... mmm... pero y tu diario?

Tenias que abrir tu gran bocota! Desaparece! (lo ultimo lo grito demasiado alto)

En eso se abre la puerta y adivinen quién es?

- Santa Claus! No!

- Brad Pitt! Tampoco!

Draco Malfoy! Ya quisieran...

Es...

- Hola Ginny, puedo pasar?

Harry (que creían que le iba a prestar a mi novio Draco?) qué haces aquí?

Bueno, pues oí un grito y como no hay nadie en la sala común, decidí subir a ver que te paso.

Esta vacía?

Si. Qué no recuerdas que los lunes nos pasan películas muggles por ordenes de Dumbledore, en el gran comedor?

Lo olvide U. Y qué película están pasando ahorita?

Se llama "por siempre cenicienta" y como no me gustan mucho que digamos las películas románticas, decidí quedarme en la sala común y platicar vía chimenea con Padfoot.

Desde el verano ella ya sabia la verdad...

Y como esta Padfoot?

Bien. Pero no me has dicho, por qué gritaste?

A... eso.. bueno... veras... yo... y... el... y... eso... yo... no... Harry por qué no mejor bajamos a la sala común a platicar de otras cosas? (poniendo cara de por favor ya no me preguntes mas!)

Esta bien, como quieras.

Rato después Ginny regreso a su cuarto, mejor dicho, regreso cuando la sala común comenzó a llenarse de gente. Cuando entro ya todas estaban durmiendo, así que siguió su ejemplo y se metió a la cama.

Qué voy a hacer con el diario?

Mejor pienso en eso mañana...

Al día siguiente Virginia traía unas ojeras de "No eh dormido en un mes" que ni la mejor poción se las quitaba. Bajo a la sala común...

Ginny estas bien?

Si Hermione, lo que pasa es que tuve una mala noche.

Mala? Yo diría pésima...

En ves de criticarme! Por qué no bajamos a desayunar?

Si vamos...

En el gran comedor casi todos los alumnos de Hogwarts ya estaban desayunando. Se sentaron enfrente de Harry y Ron.

Ginny pero qué te paso!

Nada Ron, solo tuve una mala noche.

Chicos miren el correo!

Harry por qué te emocionas tanto?

Porque Padfoot me dijo que la semana pasada estuvo en Padfoot´s Corners y me iba a mandar unas cosas que son mías!

- TUYAS? Hermione, Ron y Ginny lo veían con cara de "estas ebrio?"

Si, pero no se ni que son.

Pues ahora lo descubriremos, a menos que la caja que viene para acá sea para Neville de parte de su abuela .

5 lechuzas se dirigían a Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Harry y traían con ellas una GRAN caja.  
Pues la caja anteriormente mencionada llego a la mesa de Gryffindor y Harry Potter la comenzó a abrir.

Mientras tanto Ginny había recibido una lechuza blanca, chiquita, muy bonita, que traía una carta para ella.

Pero qué es esto? Dijo Ginny para sus adentros...

La vio rápidamente y descubrió 5 palabras que casi la matan... tu... diario... noche...torre... Draco Malfoy...

Chicos los veo después. Adiós! Ginny salió volando (literalmente hablando eh!) a su cuarto...

Qué le pasa a tu hermana hoy Ron?

No lo se Hermione, pero esta así desde que llegamos a Hogwarts este año.

Harry qué trae la caja?

Espera...

Termino de inspeccionarla y dijo...

Vamos a la sala común ok?

Si vamos...

Entre los tres cargaron la pesada caja y salieron con rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Ginny entro a su cuarto temblando. Mientras los otros tres Gryffindors decían la contraseña a la señora gorda.

Harry vamos a nuestra habitación?

Si Ron.

Virginia se sentó en su cama y abrió el sobre con muchisisimo cuidado.

_Virginia... _

_Yo tengo tu diario y supongo que tu tienes el mío. Te veo hoy en la noche en la torre norte de astronomía a las 12._

_P.D. Contéstame vía lechuza._

_Atte._

_Draco Malfoy_

Virginia tomo una pluma y atrás de la carta puso...

_OK!_

Mientras Tanto Harry, Ron y Hermione miraban el contenido de la caja.

Mira Harry! Fotos!

Haber?

"_La primera Navidad de Harry"_

De donde salió ese venado en el que estas sentado Harry?

ES MI PAPÁ!

También están Sirius y Remus y supongo que ella es tu mamá...

Haber!

Harry, no quieres qué te dejemos solo, esto es personal.

No, no quiero, ustedes son mi familia.

Voy a llorar!

Hermione? ¬¬? ¬¬?

Puedo pasar?

Claro Gin. Por qué te fuiste hace rato?

A ... bueno... es que... yo... tenia... algo que hacer...

Ven a ver las fotos Ginny!

Ginny se sienta y mete la mano a la caja y saca un osito de peluche muy bonito que traía una nota atada a su manita.

" _Este te lo regalo Remus en tu Bautizo"_

_Sirius._

Que bonito Harry!

Harry metió la mano y saco unos zapatitos bordados, que también traían una nota.

"_Estos te los pusieron en el hospital. Y aunque tu no lo creas los bordo Minerva!"_

_Siruis_

Minerva? La unica que conozco es...

La profesora McGonagall! Los cuatro casi se caen y eso que estaban en el piso

Así se la pasaron toda la mañana, tarde y parte de la noche (qué no fueron a clases? es martes! y los demás Gryffindors que nunca llegaron?)

Bueno chicos me voy.

Adiós Gin y que tengas buena noche!

Gracias Hermi.

Salió del cuarto y se dirigió a su encuentro con Draco en la torre de astronomía.

CONTINUARA!

Hola, como han estado?  
Pues aquí esta por fin el capitulo 5,

Preguntas:

Donde estuvieron los otros Gryffindors en todo el día?

Qué pasara entre Draco y Ginny esta noche?  
Como es qué McGonagall no los fue a reprender?

Todo esto y más en:

El capitulo 6:

Un nuevo amor a nacido.

Mil besos.

Katty Kaio.

Espero que el 6 lo escriba mas rápido... ya lo tengo en borrador... algo es anda o no?

PD. Muchisisimas gracias a Jeru, a Polgara (es MIO!) y también a Syill.


	6. Un nuevo amor a nacido

Antes que nada quiero dedicar este fic a una fan muy especial... Carla...perdona mi actitud del otro día pero te juro que soy tan dulce y tierna que ni a una mosca mato...

Para algunos fue divertido el capitulo 5, para otros no fue de su total agrado... ni modo... lo único cierto aquí es que el capitulo 6 por fin esta aquí... (que chido rimo )

**Por qué?  
**

**  
**

Katty Kaio

**Capitulo 6: Un nuevo amor a nacido... **

Bueno chicos me voy a dormir, tengo mucho sueño...

Yo igual. Ginny te acompaño...

Eh? (pone cara de NO! POR FAVOR!) Este... no... no... gracias Hermione... tengo... tengo... tengo que... bajar... si bajar... a... a... la sala... si a la sala por... por un libro... si eso un libro...

Qué? Pero si yo no vi que trajeras nada.

Bueno es que yo estaba leyendo antes de que tu llegaras Harry y pues bajamos a la sala común y nos pusimos a platicar y luego llego la gente y si me olvido que desde la tarde yo había dejado un libro y hoy me desperté y me encontré a Hermione y se me olvido y luego la caja y los recuerdos y tu y subí y... y...

Ginny!GINNY! Cálmate! Solo fue una pregunta no nos tienes por que dar explicaciones... todo esta bien.

Bueno Harry, yo ya me voy a dormir, si a dormir, pero antes iré por ese libro.

Virginia sale del cuarto de los chicos y se dirige a la sala común temblando...

En el cuarto de los de 5°...

Sigo pensando que tu hermana anda muy rara Ron...

Pienso lo mismo Hermione pero que puedo hacer esta así desde las vacaciones, tal ves Harry tenga la culpa...

Yo? Yo por qué?

Hay no me digas que no te has dado cuenta!

De qué?

Chicos tengo una idea!

Hermione no me interrumpas!

Lastima Ron, pero esto es más importante. Ginny anda muy rara verdad?

Si.

Osea que puede que nos este ocultando algo verdad?

Tal ves, pero eso qué?

Qué no entiendes Ron! En fin... Harry préstame "tu capa"

Mi capa? Para qué?

Ya veras...

La vas a seguir?

Si Ron. Si no nos esta ocultando nada pues todo esta bien. Pero que tal que se encontró otro "diario"?

Buen punto, ten Hermione, pero ten mucho cuidado. Sigo pensando que la estúpida gata de Filch puede ver a través de la capa.

Ok, tendré cuidado.

Mione?

Si Ron?

Cuídate... más rojo que una manzana...

Gracias Ronny...

Ron y Hermione se sonrojan tanto que parecen manzanitas . Algo podrá surgir entre ellos?

Gin ya encontraste el libro?

Eh? A si... si ya... es este... Virginia toma rápidamente el primer libro que esta a su alcance.

Haberlo?

Si, ten... Ginny ni siquiera se da cuenta de que es

Aritmomancia?

Si, eh?

Pero tu no llevas aritmomancia...

Si lo se, pero me lo prestaron U

Ah, bueno, te acompaño a tu cuarto ya es muy tarde.

Antes de que Virginia pudiera rezongar, Hermione la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia las escaleras.

Ya en la puerta de las chicas de cuarto...

Gracias Hermione... Ginny entro y cerro la puerta.

Se quedo en la puerta esperando oír cerrarse otra puerta, pero no pasaba nada...

Conciencia a Virginia...

Gin tu si que estas loca verdad... son las 10:30, que crees que Hermione va a hacer ruido solo para que tu te des cuenta de que ya esta en su cuarto?

Si es cierto... que tonta soy U

Acto seguido Ginny se quito el uniforme y se puso unos jeans negros que hacían juego con una blusa de tirantitos azul cielo que a la ves la hacia verse muy guapa. Se puso la capa del colegio y se encamino hacia la puerta...

Sabes tengo un poco de frió...

Pero la niña no quiere ir más tapada, a no, tiene que irse con ropa de verano en pleno otoño, así que no te quejes...

CALLATE! mejor veo si no hay nadie afuera...

Por dios quien va a estar fuera de su cama a estas horas? en fin... mejor me callo...

Virginia abre lentamente la puerta y ve que no hay nadie, a simple vista claro esta...

Por que la verdad es que detrás de ella estaba Hermione oculta con la capa invisible de Harry...

Ginny baja a la sala común y sale por el cuadro de la señora gorda.

Creo que Ginny no va salir de ese cuarto ya. De seguro ya hasta esta durmiendo y yo aquí parada. Solo eran alucinaciones de nosotros. Mejor me voy a dormir.

Da media vuelta y cuando va a subir el primer escalón para subir al cuarto de las de quinto, una puerta se abre y sale Virginia.

Momento... esa es Ginny y a donde va?

Hermione la sigue hasta el cuadro de la señora gorda.

Va a salir!

Hermione con la capa invisible obvio sigue a Virginia muy desconcertada.

Virginia a su conciencia...

Draco dijo que me esperaba en la torre norte de astronomía.

Ahora ya le dices DRACO?

Eh?

No te hagas la sorda que bien que oyes, ahora ya llamas a Malfoy, DRACO.

Eso es mentira yo siempre eh llamado Dra...

Ves, lo ibas a hacer de nuevo!

Ya cállate!

Ok, ok, pero no te enojes... sabes... ya llegamos...

Ya tan rápido?

Weasley sabia que lo pobre hace que la gente se desespere pero no que hable sola...

Malfoy ¬¬ ... aquí me tienes, pero para qué me quieres?

Tu tienes algo que es mío y yo tengo algo que es tuyo (en eso enseña el diario)

Mi...

Si tu... y el mío?

Lo leíste?

Donde esta MI diario?

Contéstame lo leíste?

Pues... por primera ves en su vida, el gran Draco Malfoy no sabia si decir la verdad o mentir...

LO LEISTE!

TU TAMBIEN LO LEISTE NO TE HAGAS, QUE SI NO, NI SIQUIERA SABRIAS POR QUE TE EH LLAMADO!

SOY POBRE PERO NO POR ESO VOY A VIOLAR LA PRIVACIDAD DE LA PERSONA QUE MAS AMO EN ESTE MUNDO!

Ahora pensemos, primer error... Ginny le había dicho la verdad y ahora que pasara?  
Draco ni con todo su dinero podria borrar lo que Virginia le acababa de decir, primero y mas importante le dijo que ella no seria capas de violar su privacidad y esto realmente lo dejo helado y para rematar prácticamente le abrió su corazón.

Tu... tu me... amas? Draco estaba de piedra, todavía no lograba digerir lo primero cuando ya estaba esperando un nuevo contra ataque.

Pues... yo... este...

Yo también...

QUÉ?

Como lo oyes We... Ginny... yo también TE AMO!

Ginny leíste mi diario?

No... por qué?

Por que ahí dice cuanto te amo...

No lo sabía, es que... Draco... yo no lo leí

Ginny, perdóname, por que yo si leí tu diario, por eso te cite aquí, para decirte la verdad y dejar de ocultar mis sentimientos, por que no me gusta llamarte Weasley y odio tener que estarte insultando cuando hay alguien cerca y yo lo único que quisiera es estar contigo y sentir tus labios, poder gritarle a los cuatro vientos que tu eres mi novia, darte regalos y pasar los veranos juntos, no me importa lo que diga mi padre o todo Hogwarts, yo lo único que quiero es estar contigo y si se da y ya si tu quieres claro esta en un futuro no muy lejano formar una familia y vivir juntos tu y yo... Draco tomo aire y termino... Virginia Weasley quieres ser la novia de este tonto pero enamorado Draco Malfoy?

Draco hablas en serio? Por que te juro que si te estas burlando de mi, lo pagaras caro, muy caro, por que aunque me veo bien cuando se trata de defenderme no lo soy.

Ginny nunca había hablado tan en serio.

Sí...

Sí?

Sí Draco, quiero ser tu novia.

Que bueno que aceptaste, si no qué hago con todo esto?

Por arte de magia apareció una mesa con velas, copas con cerveza de mantequilla, platos con deliciosos canapés, y rodeando la mesa miles de pétalos rojos (comentario sarcástico... qué querían que jalara la mesa?)

Esto lo hiciste para mi?

Si, yo mismo los hice

Ginny tomo uno de los canapés y lo comió...

Draco, creo que tengo que decirte algo...

Qué pasa Ginny?

Cocinas horrible... pero con unas cuantas clases privadas puedes mejorar

Pues creo que las tomare por que esta es la segunda ves en toda mi vida que cocino

Cuando fue la primera?

Fue hace mucho... tenia 8 años, era el cumpleaños de mi madre... quería hacerle algo especial... y con la ayuda de Jacky le hice un pastel de chocolate con fresas a ella

Jacky? Quién es ella?

A ella... pues no me lo vas a creer cuando te lo diga... yo la llamo Jacky pero se llama Jacquelina, ella era mi elfa domestica – nana cuando era pequeño, bueno sigue siendo entre comillas, mi padre no lo sabe. Días antes del cumpleaños de mi mamá le pregunte cual era el postre preferido de ella. Se puso a averiguar y me dijo que era el pastel de chocolate con fresas y le pedí que me ayudara a hacerlo.

Increíble... y qué tal te salió el pastel?

Pues aunque no lo creas, salió delicioso... si quieres puedo hacerte uno?

Pero sin fresas, por favor.

También te gusta el pastel de chocolate sin fresas?

Si, por qué?

Por que yo adoro el pastel de chocolate

Yo...

Si lo se, tu también.

Como lo sabes?

Tu diario

Que bueno que lo leíste...

Por qué lo dices?

Por que si no, nunca estaríamos juntos Acto seguido Virginia le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Ginny... te amo... y le dio un beso en los labios.

Nuestra ahora y nueva feliz pareja estuvo hasta muy tarde tomando cerveza de mantequilla y comiendo unos cuantos canapés que aunque Draco y Ginny sabían que su sabor era horrible los comieron gustosos.

Bueno ahora vamos a hablar sobre la personita que esta escondida bajo la capa invisible de el niño que vivió observando algo que no debería de estar observando.

Katty por qué no guardas silencio una ves en tu vida y dejas de escribir tus comentarios?

Remus tienes fiebre? A ti siempre te han gustado mis comentarios...

Creo que Sirius tiene la culpa, me dio algo extraño hace rato...

Como era?

Pues parecía agua común y corriente pero sabía un poco amarga.

Voy a investigar, esto no me gusta, puedes seguir contando la historia?

Claro!

Pues, manos a la obra.

A sus ordenes jefa...

Hermione iba detrás de Ginny y se sorprendió muchísimo cuando vio a Draco hablándole a Ginny. Aunque Draco cerro la puerta con un hechizo para que nadie oyera o pudiera entrar, Hermione fue mas rápida y entro antes de que este pusiera el hechizo.

Al principio no creía lo que sus oídos oían, cuando empezaron a gritarse se asusto, más que nada por que temía por lo que le pudiese pasarle a Ginny con Malfoy enojado.

Cuando vio y escucho suficiente abrió lentamente la puerta y salió sin que se dieran cuenta. Por que Draco solo puso un hechizo para que no entrara nadie, pero si pudieran salir de la torre.

Por cierto esta se veía muy bien, con las estrellas en su máximo esplendor, Draco y Virginia tuvieron una velada encantadora.

Creo que es todo lo que les puedo contar.

Remus ya regrese!

Qué paso Katty?

Pregúntale a Sirius aquí lo traigo...

Sirius qué me hiciste?

Nada... bueno... yo... es culpa de Snape!

Qué?

Pues... entre a su despacho... y... había un pequeño frasquito... transparente... viene siendo lo contrario al veriteraselum... y pues... es que tu siempre defiendes a Katty... y pues... yo... me sentí celoso...

QUE!

Por dios Sirius, estas loco! Yo nunca te quitaría a Remus y lo sabes perfectamente bien!

Perdón Kat y perdóname tu también Moony me deje llevar por mis estúpidos celos.

Bueno pues después de que arreglamos este pequeño problemita, le digo que...

CONTINUARA!

Hola, como han estado? Me imagino que sorprendidos por ver que al fin publique, pero los estoy recompensando no? Por eso hice tan GRANDE este capitulo

Aquí esta por fin el capitulo 6, juro ante mi tumba que no fue mi culpa todo lo que me tarde...

Preguntas:

Qué hará Hermione después de lo que vio?

Draco y Ginny serán felices para siempre?  
Por qué #"&/ hago tantas preguntas?

Todo esto y más en:

El capitulo 7:

Quiddditch, boggarts, dragones y comadrejas...

En el cual nuestro personaje misterioso (qué ya se habían olvidado de nuestro personaje misterioso?) llega a Hogwarts a causar unos cuantos problemas y a hacer nuevos amigos. También medio Hogwarts se prepara para el baile de navidad.

Mil besos.

Kått¥ Ştèρħåň¥ Kåîð Ð'Μ.

Y como estoy muy feliz (denle las gracias a un halcón ) ya pueden leer el capitulo 1 de Giros del Destino y tengo un fic nuevo

PD. Este fic esta dedicado a... Bojan Hawk, Newt, Jeru, Polgara, Virginia, Mari Cari, Diel, Minaya, Sybill, Rox, Oscar, Albus y toda la demás gente con la que platico en las noches y aguanta mis desvelos...

PD2. A la (como la podemos llamas?) "tipa" que me dejo ese review en Harry Argentino, que lastima que no te gustan mis historias, pero sabes que, no me importa! A mucha gente le gustan y prefiero un buen lector que un lector que critica mis historias, por que son mías, de mi propia inspiración, por que soy escritora... y dudo mucho que tu escribas algo... ves soy bien dulce


	7. disculpas

**CARAJO**

**CARAJO**

**CARAJO**

**CARAJISIMO!**

**Por que me hacen esto?**

**es en venganza verdad **

**si lo se no tengo perdon...**

**por que no eh actualizado desde hace MUCHO tiempo...**

**ni yo misma lo se... aunque no lo crean los capitulos existen los 13 capitulos que faltan! pero estan anotados en un cuaderno mio... (esta resguardado dont worry) creo que me deje llevar por muchas depresiones que tuve... y pense que ya nadie me leia...**

**Pero hace un momento me di cuenta que todavia me leen...Al principio no sabia si sentarme a llorar... enojarme por como me regaño o alegrarme por que todavia alguien me lee...**

**Lo cierto es que les juro y perjuro que antes de que termine el mes les tengo el cap 7 y espero el 8.**

**Las quiero mucho... **


End file.
